A Message of Hope
by hadesgirl015
Summary: *Legacy Spoilers* What was Ephriam and Mira's reaction when they heard Ezra's message in Call to Action while in prison? Were they surprised at the message, or was it because it was their son that they haven't seen in eight years? One-Shot, and most likely feels ahead. (PS i don't know why Mira and Epriam aren't in the character list to chose from)


A Message of Hope

Summary: *Legacy Spoilers* What was Ephriam and Mira's reaction when they heard Ezra's message in Call to Action while in prison? Were they surprised at the message, or was it because it was their son that they haven't seen in eight years? One-Shot, and most likely feels ahead.

Ephriam and Mira Bridger had lost count how many prison transfers that they have went through over the years that they had also lost track of, although they figured it was somewhere around seven or eight standard years. They sat in their cell, holding each close. Honestly it was a surprise that they had never been separated, whether it was separate cells or entirely different prisons.

The door slid open and the guard called out that it was time for meal at the mess hall.

The couple stood up and followed the guard towards the mess hall. When they reached their destination they sat by the old governor of their home-planet Lothal, Ryder Azadi.

"Ephriam, Mira." Ryder greeted as warmly as a prisoner of the Empire can.

"Governor." Mira said.

"I'm hardly a Governor anymore." Ryder said. "I was arrested for treason like yourselves after all."

"Move it," a guard pushed an injured Rodian to the floor.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Ephriam called.

"What are you going to do about it prisoner?" the guard asked, but left the Rodian alone.

"I don't know why you do that." Ryder said.

"If we don't stand up, who will?" Mira asked.

"You used to say that all the time on your broadcast," Ryder remembered fondly.

One of the guards turned on the IBN, Imperial Broadcast Network, which all of them tuned out.

"Do you have any idea what day it is?" Ephriam asked. "We've lost track.

"I heard a guard say that it was Empire Day a few standard weeks ago. We've been imprisoned for eight standard years now." Ryder replied.

"Another missed birthday." Mira said sadly.

"Birthday?" Ryder asked.

"Our son, he would have been fifteen last Empire Day." Ephriam explained.

"Sorry, but, would have been?" Ryder asked.

"Well, he was only seven when we were arrested. It's highly unlikely that he's still alive." Mira was close to tears. "With no doubt how horrible Lothal is by now."

Ephriam put an arm around his wife to comfort her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ryder said.

"I'm sure he survived for a while at least." Ephriam comforted his wife. "He was special after all."

They both knew that their son was gifted with the Force. After all they both had small connections to it as well. Not strong enough to be trained as Jedi, but they knew, if the Republic and Jedi Order were still around, they would have trained Ezra in a heart-beat. He was just so strong in it.

Silence filled the table accept for the mummer of conversations throughout the mess hall and the broadcast playing.

Suddenly there was a burst of static overhead and the broadcast stopped.

"Go ahead." said a female voice that was never heard on the IBN before.

A new voice started talking. "We've been called criminals, but we're not. We are rebels, fighting for the people. Fighting for you."

Mira almost thought it was crazy. This speaker, had to be only a teen. And he sounded oh so much like her Ezra.

"I'm not that old, but I remember when things were better on Lothal. Maybe not great, but never like this." the speaker continued.

"It almost sounds like," Ephriam started.

"See what the Empire has done to your lives, your families, and your freedom? It's only going to get worse. Unless we stand up and fight back." the speaker motivated.

"Could it be?" Mira softly asked her husband.

"It won't be easy. There will be loss and sacrifice. But we can't back down because we're afraid. That's when we need to stand the tallest. That's what my parents taught me." the speaker said.

"Ezra," Mira and Ephriam breathed at the same time.

"That's what my new family helped me remember. Stand up together, because that's when we're strongest." Ezra said over the IBN.

"It is him." Mira said.

"As one." Ezra finished before the broadcast cut out suddenly and a few seconds later it went back to the normal broadcasting.

"Ephriam," Mira smiled for the first time in almost eight years. "He's alive. Our baby is alive and fighting."

"That message was just a bunch of hope. What good can it do?" Ryder asked.

"Without hope, we have nothing." Mira said.

"If Ezra hasn't given up hope after being alone. Then we shouldn't give up hope here." Ephriam said.

"Okay maybe." Ryder said. "But what good are we in here? We are in an Imperial prison if you haven't noticed."

"Then we break out. We just need to rally all the other prisoners. No one in here is a fan of the Empire. In a few months we could have enough people. The guards won't be able to stop a mass break out." Ephriam said.

"Just think about it, Ephriam." Mira smiled. "We can see our baby again."

"I'm in." Ryder said. "When do we start."

Across the room a guard was bullying a prisoner.

"Right now." Ephriam said, getting up to stop him.

'Don't worry Ezra baby.' Mira thought. 'We're coming soon.'

' **Ello chaps. You may get a lot of updates soon, or none, because it's right about finals week! AHHH! Should I be studying? Yes. What am I doing? Tumblr, SWTOR, Youtube, Netflix, and writing.**

 **Now honesty time, who cried during Legacy, and I bet I made you cry there at the end. I could have ended this story differently, but since I am a feels monster I had to destroy your feels there at the end. MHAHAHA, but at least I'm not as bad as Filoni.**


End file.
